Girl Meets Dominant and Submissives: Riley, Maya, and Farkle
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: Maya and Riley lose a bet to Zay and Lucas. Because they lost, they now have to go to Farkle's house and do whatever they want. BUt they end up getting more than they bargained for. However will they cope with what's in store for them?


**A Girl Meets World Fanfic: Riley, Maya, Farkle**

 **Girl Meets Dominant and Submissives**

 **Chapter 1: Farkle's House**

"Riley, you should have known we would lose to Lucas and Zay," complained Maya as they walked to Farkle's house.

"I still say they cheated somehow." Riley said. "There's no way they could have gotten the right number of gumballs in that jar."

Maya and Riley were on their way to Farkle's house. Riley took a bet with Zay that they could he and Lucas could guess close to the right answer to Farkle's test. He had brought a jar in the day before, betting no one could get the right answer. Zay bet that if he hand Lucas won, she and Maya would have to do anything Farkle wanted. Farkle readily agreed, enjoying what was happening. Riley bet, without Maya's knowledge, that if they won, Zay and Lucas had to be their servants for a week. Which mean that they had to pamper and spoil the girls.

Unfortunately, Zay and Lucas were the closest to the amount in the jar.

"You should have ASKED me, Riles. Who knows what Farkle is going to want us to do for him?"

"I'm sure it won't be so bad," Said Riley as they rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Said Farkle, his voice tinny over the intercom.

"Who do you think it is?" Maya said sarcastically.

"Come on up, guy." The door buzzed, and the girls walked in and took the elevator up to his apartment.

"I blame you for whatever we have to endure here." Maya said, crossing her arms.

"Peaches-" Riley started to say, but the elevator door opened.

"Let's get this over with." Maya walked out of the elevator. Riley hurried to catch up to her best friend.

Maya went to knock on the door, but it swung open before she could. Farkle stood on the other side of the door.

"Ladies." The were treated to his signature greeting.

"Farkle." the girls said simultaneously.

"Come on in. Shoes off, please."

The girls complied, and followed Farkle when he gestured down the hall.

When they got to his bedroom door, he motioned them in ahead of himself.

They walked into his room, and heard a click behind them.

They turned to see Farkle lock his door and place a padlock on it.

"Farkle, what are you doing?" asked Riley.

"Ladies, we're about to have some fun together." He said, an devious look on his face.

 **Chapter 2: Safe Words**

"What do you mean by fun?" Asked Maya.

"Turn around and look behind you." Farkle said, smiling.

The girls turned and saw some new additions to his room. Everything was red, and there was a pole off to the side of his bed with rings on it.

As the girls were looking at his bed and the pole, Farkle reached for the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. He also unbuttoned his jeans.

The girls turned around to see a half dressed Farkle behind them.

"Why are you half dressed?" Said Maya. She and Riley couldn't stop staring at his four pack of abs.

"And how are you ripped?" Asked Riley. "You're terrible at sports, and not that athletic."

"I do work out some." He said. "Please go sit on the bed."

"No wa-" Maya started to say, but Riley pulled her along with her and made her sit beside her on his bed.

"For the few hours, you guys are going to please me." Farkle said, with his back to the girls. He was at his dresser taking out some items the girls could not see.

"Please you how?" Asked Riley.

"There's some things you should know about me. Things I've never told anyone but my Father." He continued, as if Riley hadn't spoken. He turned back towards them, crossing his arms and leaning against his dresser.

"I'm into BDSM. I'm a Dom. Meaning I'm the Dominant one when I have sex. And that, right now, makes you two my Submissives."

"Why would we do that?" Asked Maya, shaking her head.

"Because, I've wanted both of you for as long as I could remember." He said as he shrugged. "As soon as I heard the bet you and Zay had, I saw it as my chance to have you."

"Why didn't you just approach us about it?" Riley questioned.

"Would you both have agreed to it if I did?" He shot back. The girls remained silent as he said, "I didn't think so."

"Fine, Farkle, what are you going to have us do?" Maya demanded.

"There are some rules before we start. First," Farkle said, walking over to the girls. "When we do this, you shall address me as either 'Master' or 'Sir'. If you call me anything else, like my name, you get punished."

"Second," he continued, crouching in front of the girls, "If you obey me and do as I say, you'll be rewarded. Disobey, you get punished. Third. Since it's your first time doing this, I will go easy on you. But I will still be doing things the way I always do. Which is why you need safe words."

"What are 'Safe Words'?" Said Riley.

"A safe word is what you use when things get too rough for you, or you aren't comfortable with something a person does. You say your safe word, and I'll stop."

"What are our safe words?" Maya said.

"You get to choose." Farkle said, standing up. "You'll need one you can share, and one each for yourselves."

"I choose 'Peaches' for mine." Riley said automatically. "It's easiest to remember."

"Maya?" said Farkle.

"Berry-Blast" She said.

"That's a new one." Farkle laughed. "What one do you too choose to share?"

The girls looked at each other and both said "Applejack" at the same time.

"Alright." Farkle said, pulling the girls to their feet.

"You two ready for some fun?"

 **Chapter 3: The Girls Kiss**

"Okay, ladies" Farkle said. "Turn to face each other. And stay that way until I say you can move."

"The girls did as they were told, and Farkle turned to his dresser again. He picked up the cat-o-nine whip and turned back to them.

"Maya, stay still. Riley start undressing Maya. Slowly."

Riley brought her hands to Maya's sweater and pulls it over her friends head. She then started to unbutton her friends blouse with shaking fingers. She slipped it over Maya's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Now her jeans." Said Farkle, walking up behind Maya. He held the cat-o-nine whip in his mouth and then started to braid her hair into a long rope as Riley unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She slowly pulled them off her body and pushed them to the side.

Farkle finished with Maya's hair and trailed the cat-o-nine over her shoulders. Riley went to take Maya's bra off her.

"No." said Farkle.

Riley dropped her hands to her side.

"Yes, Master." she said obediently.

"Maya," Farkle said in her ear, "Undress Riley."

"I don't want to." She said stubbornly. Farkle raised an eyebrow before smacking the whip into her ass.

"OOOWWW!" She yelled. "What was that for?"

"I told you. Disobey and you get punished." He smacked the whip on her ass again. "And you didn't call me 'Master' or 'Sir'."

"Sorry, SIR," she said sarcastically.

He whipped her again. "No insolence, Maya."

Maya bit her tongue, holding back her snide comment she was itching to say.

"Good girl," said Farkle. "Now, undress Riley."

Maya reached out and unzipped Riley's dress. She pushed it off her friends shoulders and let it pool at Riley's feet. Farkle walked behind Riley and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"There. That's better." He said.

He trailed the whip over Riley's shoulder and back.

"Riley," he said.

"Yes, Master?" She said.

"I want you to kiss Maya as if she were Lucas."

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes. Do it." he said, smacking the whip into her ass.

"Yes, Master." Riley stepped closer to Maya and took her face in her hands. She licked her lips and leaned in to press her lips to her best friends. She kissed Maya deeply, pushing her tongue into Maya's mouth.

"That's it," said Farkle. "Maya, you need to participate. Touch Riley, kiss her like you want to kiss Josh."

Maya groaned into Riley's mouth as she complied. She gripped Riley's hips and twirled their tongues together, and Maya sucked Riley's lower lip into her mouth and bit it.

"That's it," Farkle said, palming his clothed erection. "Make it hotter. Make out as if you were each the guy the other liked. Do what you would want to do with them."

Maya and Riley gripped each other's hair, tongues fighting for dominance, battling for the upper hand."

"Stop," said Farkle. "I said, STOP!"

The girls pulled apart, both out of breath." They both turned their heads and looked at Farkle.

"Go stand to and face the pole."

 **Chapter 4: Riley Played With First**

"I said, go stand at the pole, facing it." He whipped both girls, and they walked to the pole, facing it. He waited and watched them for a few minutes.

"I want you to both stand still." Farkle said. He walked behind Riley and unclipped her floral bra. He let it flutter to the ground. "Turn to me, Riley, legs spread apart with your hands behind your back."

Riley did as told, and Farkle tucked the whip into his pocket before palming her breasts.

"Do you like this? My hands on your breasts?" He asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Do you wish me to do more?"

"Yes, Master."

Farkle smiled, and pinched her taut nipples. Riley whimpered in pleasure, and Farkle took that as a sign to continue. As he pinched and palmed a breast, he backed up with her so he sat on the bed with her standing in front of him. He pulled the whip from his pocket and placed it on the bed beside him before taking hold of her waist with his free hand, and pulled her close before flicking his tongue over the breast he wasn't holding. He ran the tip of his tongue over and around the nipple before he took it between his teeth. He tugged it hard, and Riley cried out. Farkle took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it before repeating the process with the other breast.

Farkle then reached out and lowered Riley's panties from off her. He tossed them aside, and brought his hand to her trimmed pubic region. He was pleased to see she was already aroused. He stroked his fingers along her opening, watching her face. He blew on her stomach as he slide a finger inside her opening. He hooked his finger inside her, making the 'come here' motion, and Riley gasped. Farkle unhooked his finger and added a second, and carefully pumped bother inside her tight pussy.

Her body started to sway, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Easy, Babe." He said. He blew on her stomach again, then dipped his tongue into her navel. He fingered her for a few minutes, before pulling his fingers out.

"Open your mouth," he said. Riley parted her lips, and Farkle slid his fingers in. "Taste yourself on my fingers."

Riley sucked at her juices that covered Farkle's fingers.

"God, Babe." He moaned. "If you're that good at sucking my fingers, I can't wait to see how you suck my dick."

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and stood up.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

Riley stepped closer to Farkle and stood on her toes. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her. Riley pressed her lips to Farkle's. She parted her lips to allow him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together before Farkle shoved her away.

"Back to the pole." He said.

"Maya, come here."

 **Chapter 5: Maya's Turn**

Maya walked over to Farkle.

"Turn around." He ordered.

Maya turned so her back was to Farkle. He knelt on the floor before placing his hands on Maya's ass. He squeezed her cheeks, and then pulled her panties over her hips. He lifted her feet to get rid of them, and then he leaned in to press his lips to her lower back. He reached up and unhooked her bra before he trailed his tongue up from her lower back. He stood, running his tongue up over her spine, and to the base of her neck.

He nipped at her neck before he said in her ear: "Does this turn you on, Maya?"

"No, Sir." She said.

"Hmmm. I'm just going to have to make you enjoy it." He said. He started sucking on her neck, and nipping here and there. Maya tilted her neck involuntarily as she closed her eyes. He brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed the straps of her bra over them, letting it fall off her arms.

He brought his hands around to her breasts, and massaged them. He brought his hands down to her waist and dipped one lower to her vagina. He felt her wetness starting to run down her legs and he spread it around some more, even spreading some to her reached behind to her ass and gave it a slap.

"Bend over my bed, Maya." He said. She did as she was bid, and laid her stomach on the bed.

"Spread your legs. Riley, I want you to watch."

"Yes, Sir," Riley said quietly.

"You seem to be liking this more then you're letting on, Maya." Farkle said. "I think I need to loosen your tongue on the matter." He brought his hand up, and brought it back down, smacking her ass.

"Do you like this?"

"No, Sir." SMACK!

"Do you like this?" He repeated.

"No, Sir!" SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"I won't tolerate lies. I can see the wetness from your arousal. So, does this turn you on?"

"NO, SIR!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Does me being in charge of you and your body turn you on?" He demanded. He was about to smack Maya's ass again when she said:

"Okay! Yes, Sir, it does!"

"Finally." He said. He rubbed his hand over her red and sore bottom before leaning down and kissing it. "Good Girl, Maya. You held out longer than any other girls did."

"Riley, come here." Farkle held out his hand to Riley. She came over and Farkle pushed her to her knees behind Maya. She looked up at him and waited.

"Riley, I'm going to blindfold you and Maya." He pulled the blindfolds out of his pocket and placed one on Riley before turning to Maya. "Maya, I'm going to tie your arms apart, so you can't move from what happened next."

He tied the blindfold onto Maya and walked over to his closet. He took out some rope, and walked back to the girls. He tied Maya's wrists to the posts of his bed before standing behind Riley again.

"Riley, move forward and place your hands behind your back."

When her hands were behind her, Farkle tied them with rope, immobilizing her.

"Stick out your tongue, and lean your head forward."

Riley did, and her tongue touched Maya's ass.

"I want you to reward Maya for being a Good Girl. Lick her ass."

Riley licked over both of Maya's ass cheeks numerous times. Farkle gripped her head from behind and guided it to the crack of Maya's ass.  
"Right there, Riles."

Riley pressed her tongue forward and tasted Maya's asshole. She licked the tiny pucker over and over again, before Farkle told her to push her tongue inside Maya's hole. Riley hesitated for a moment, but she readily pushed her tongue in when her felt the cat-o-nine smack her breasts.

She pushed her tongue in and out of Maya's ass, eventually making Maya moan from the pleasure. Maya started pushing herself back onto Riley's tongue, trying to make her go faster. Maya could feel the burn of an orgasm starting, but just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Farkle had pulled Riley away from Maya.

"Oh, no, Maya." He said. "You're not getting off until I say you can."

He took the blindfolds off the girls and untied them. Then he said:

"Riley, lay on the bed."

 **Chapter 6: Maya's Punishment**

Riley climbed onto the bed, and Farkle arranged her to be in the center of the bed.

"Maya, climb on top of Riley's face. I want your pussy right over her mouth, with your face in her pussy."

Maya assumed the position. She braced her hands on either side of Riley's thighs.

"Maya, lean down. I want your face right in Riley's pussy." Said Farkle.

Maya shook her head.

'She didn't want to do as she's told' thought Farkle. He shrugged and walked over to the girls. He placed his hand on the back of Maya's head and shoved her face down into Riley's vagina.

"Stay there, Maya. I've been nice so far. I don't think you want to see me when I go full Dom on you." He said. He walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He took out two sets of metal balls linked together and looked at the other items in the drawer.

"I want you to behave, Maya. So far, you've proven to be really difficult to break. The stubbornness in you has to go. You ought to be more lik-" He stopped when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned in time to see Maya try to gather her clothes and try to get to the door, forgetting it was padlocked shut.

"Where do you think you're going, Maya?" He asked, his voice getting dangerous.

"I didn't sign up for this!" She said defiantly. "There is no way I'm going to eat out Riley. She's my best friend, and like my sister! It's wrong on so many levels!"

"Maya, drop the clothes and get back on the bed. NOW!" He yelled.

"No, Farkle. I want to go home!"

"You lost the bet, you have to honor that. You have to do whatever I want."

"I'm not doing it!"

"That's it, Maya. You've pushed me too far now." He stalked over to Maya as she tried to get away from him. He grabbed her and picked her up, making her drop her clothes, and dragged her to the bed. Riley was sitting in the center, scared to see this side of Farkle.

"Riley, off the bed please." She hurried off the bed and moved to the pole as Farkle tossed Maya on the bed and straddled her back, pinning her down.

"Riley, get me the paddle from the top drawer."

She got them and brought them over to Farkle.

"Thank you. Now, stand there like a Good Girl, okay?"

"Yes, Sir." She nodded.

Farkle got off Maya's back, but held a knee there.

"You've turned into a very Bad Girl, Maya. And Bad Girls get punished." Farkle took the paddle and brought it down over Maya's ass.

Maya cried out in pain, but Farkle brought it down again and again with a vengeance, until Maya's ass was so red it looked like it would start bleeding.

"Are you sorry yet?" Farkle asked. Maya shook her head, trying to hold back her tears of pain.

"I guess you need more punishment then." He said. Farkle gave her ass another hard smack.

"Berry-Blast!" She yelled, using her Safe Word.

Farkle heard her safe word and stopped.

"Please, I'm sorry." Maya said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Farkle paused and got off her.

"I'm sorry, Maya." He carefully placing the paddle on the bed "I didn't want to hurt you. But you left me no choice."

"I know." she said quietly.

"Will you at least cooperate now?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, Sir."

 **Chapter 7: The Girls 69**

"Okay, we're gonna try this again. But this time, Maya, I want you on the bottom." He helped her into the center of the bed. "Riley, get on top of Maya the way she was on you."

Riley climbed on top of Maya, her face in Maya's pussy, and Maya's in hers.

"Both of you stick your tongues out." As the girls did as they were told, Farkle took off his jeans. They were getting tight over his hard rock of a dick. He tossed his jeans onto his dresser and stood before the girls in a pair of black boxers. He watched the girls lick each other, palming his cock through his boxers.

"Swirl your tongues around."

The girls did as told and swirled their tongues around each others clits.

"Push your tongues inside each other. I want to see them buried in those pussies."

The girls shoved their tongues into the wet vagina in front of them. They did it again and again, tasting the nectar spilling into each others mouth.

"You enjoying this?"

"MMMMMMM," he heard both girls moan. It wasn't long before he noticed both girls were starting to shake, their bodies ready to convulse from their impending orgasms.

Farkle walked over and pulled Riley off of Maya before their orgasms hit. Both of them moaned in protest, but Farkle ignored them, and pulled Riley back to the pole.

"On your knees. Hands behind your head."

Riley dropped to her knees, placing her hands behind her head and waiting. Farkle tied her wrists together and looped the rope through the ring on the pole.

"Maya, here, now." Farkle said, pointing beside Riley. Maya came over and copied Riley, and Farkle tied her up the same way.

Farkle stared at the girls before he said:

"Now that you two have had some fun with each other, it's time you have some fun with ME."

 **Chapter 8: Farkle's Pleasure**

Farkle stood in front of the girls, and lowered his boxers. Their eyes widened when his fully erect, nine inch cock sprang free of its confines.

"See what you two do to me?" He asked. "An now, you two will have the pleasure of servicing me."

He walked closer to the girls.

"Which one wants to do the honors of giving me a a blowjob first?" The best friends looked at each other, before looking back at Farkle.

"No takers? Okay, I'll just choose for you."

"No, I'll do it!"

Farkle looked at Maya, who had just spoken.

"Well then. I'm surprised." He walked closer to Maya. "Very well, Maya. You first. Kiss it."

Maya looked at his cock that was right in front of her face. She took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss the tip.

"Yes," Farkle moaned. "Just like that. Now, lick it."

Maya ran her tongue over his dick, starting from the base. She licked up and over it, swirling her tongue around the head.  
"Take it in your mouth."

Maya opened her mouth and sucked on the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue. She could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum, and found that she liked it. She took Farkle further into her mouth as he gripped her braid. He pushed his hips further towards her face and his cock hit the back of her throat. Maya gagged as he held himself there before pulling back and doing it again. He fucked Maya's mouth and throat hard, riding her face. He held her head ad pumped into her silky mouth, feeling his release approaching.

But he denied himself the pleasure of cumming in Maya's mouth. He still had to get to Riley, after all.

He pulled out from between her lips and let her catch her breath as he did his. He let the feeling of his climax subside before turning to Riley.

"What do you want me to do, Master? The same thing Maya did?" She asked.

"No. I want you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Riley complied and Farkle placed his cock on her tongue and rubbed it there.

"Do you want to close your mouth around it and suck it?"

"Yeth, Mastrr." Riley said with his dick still on her tongue.

"Then suck it. Suck it like a Lollipop, Riley. Please your Master."

Riley closed her mouth and suckled on Farkle hard member. She started bobbing her head back and forth along his cock, twirling her tongue around him as she did.

"God, Riley, that's amazing!" He gasped, tugging on her ponytail. "Almost as good as Maya!"

Once again, his climax started building and he had to pull away from Riley to prevent his release.

"You girls are incredible at that." He said, trying to regulate his breathing. "Allow me to return the favor of making you feel good. I'm going to fuck both of you so hard, you may not want another dick again."

 **Chapter 9: Fucking Maya**

Farkle untied Maya and brought her to his bed again.

"Lay down on your stomach, Babe."

Maya crawled onto the bed and stretched out onto her stomach. Farkle straddled her hips and leaned himself over her, one arm on either side of her head. He pressed hips lips to her neck and kissed, before peppering more kisses down her back and to her ass. He kissed her ass cheeks a couple of times before kissing back up her spine. He brought his mouth to her ear and licked the outside.

"I want you to turn over onto your back, Maya." He said in her ear. Farkle pulled back enough so Maya could turn before straddling her hips.

"I'm going to pleasure you now, before I claim your body." He said, looking deep into her eyes. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, followed by kissing one cheek and then the other.

He ran his lips over her jaw, nipping here and there with his teeth. He kissed down her neck and throat, past her chest, and to her breasts. He took them in his hands and held them as he kissed between the valley between them and down further to her stomach, sliding his body down hers. He kissed across her stomach and and parted her legs. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and blew on her core. Maya shivered and that told Farkle to continue. He slowly swiped his tongue along her entrance and over her clitoris.

His tongue swirled around her clit before sucking it into his mouth and tugging it with his teeth. Maya arched her back and gasped. Farkle let go of her clit and ran his tongue back to her opening and shoved it inside her, flicking it around. Maya started to moan, wanting to grab Farkle's head and shoving it deeper between her legs.

She kept her hands at her sides, holding onto the bed, and thrashing her head back and forth while Farkle drank in her sweet nectar. Farkle played his mouth on her until he felt her body shake. He pulled his tongue out of her and pressed his lips to her clit with a kiss, before he sat up. He looked at her, and saw she was flushed all over, with her breasts heaving.

"Before I go further, are you on birth control?" He asked, licking her juices off his lips.

Maya nodded, and Farkle smiled. Her reached into the side table drawer beside his bed and pulled out a condom. He opened the wrapper with his teeth and pulled it out. He carefully rolled it over his massive cock before lining it up with her opening. He placed her legs over his shoulders again, planning to get deep inside her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Maya nodded hesitantly, and Farkle shoved himself deep within Maya's vagina. She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't had sex in a long while, so her pussy was tight.

"God, Maya, you feel so good!" He said, throwing his head back as he draw back and slammed into her again. He pushed himself in and out of her, slapping his hips into hers fervently. both he and Maya started moaning.

"Harder, Master!" Maya cried out.

Farkle grinning and pounded into her, grunting and rolling his hips into her. It didn't take long for his dick to twitch from his impending release.  
"I'm gonna cum, Maya!"

Maya moaned as her release approached too. Her pussy tightened on him as she on him as she arch up, her chest pressed to his. He felt her cum around him and that was the tipping point for him. his cock twitched inside of her, and his seed spurted out into the condom. Stream after stream of his sperm sprung from his dick, making him slow to a stop from thrusting into Maya.

He let her legs off of his shoulders and collapsed onto her. Both fought to regain their breaths, both spent.

Farkle gained some strength to pull his softening member from inside her and rolled over onto his back. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in his wastebasket before sitting up and pulling Maya up with him.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips.

"You're amazing, Maya." He said, holding her hand and leading her to a door in his room. he opened it to show his private bathroom. "Go and clean yourself up, and take as long as you want. When you're done, you can come out and get dressed."  
"Yes, Master."

"You don't need to call me 'Master' now, Maya." He said. "Go shower or bathe, take your time. You'll find everything you need inside."  
"Thank you, Farkle." Maya walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Farkle smiled when he heard the water run before he turned to Riley, still tied at the pole.

"Your turn, beautiful."

 **Chapter 10: Riley's Turn**

Farkle walked over to Riley and untied her. She rubbed her sore wrists and watched Farkle walk over to the bed and lean back against the headboard. He looked at Riley who was still naked and kneeling on the floor. The sight of her like that had is cock hardening again.

"Come here, Riles."

Riley stood up and walked over to Farkle, still rubbing her wrists.

"Up on the bed."

She climbed up on the bed and sat on her heels.

"Get me fully hard."

"How, Master?" She asked.

"Do what you would do if I were Lucas." He shrugged.

Riley took Farkle's semi-erect cock in her hand and started pumping it, making it harder, before she took him in her mouth again. She bobbed her head back and forth over him, taking him deeper and deeper into her throat. She sucked him for a few minutes before she was told to stop. Riley withdrew Farkle's cock from her mouth and looked up at him.

"I want you to sit on my face." He said, sliding so he was laying down. Riley went to straddle his face, but he stopped her.

"No. I want your ass in my face."

"My what, Master?"

"Your ass, in my face."

"But why, Sir?"

"You got to eat out Maya's ass. It's only right that you get that same treatment." Farkle said. "Now, get that sweet little ass of yours on my face."

Riley turned around and backed up so her ass was in front of Farkle's face. He took hold of her hips and pulled so her ass was hovering just over his face. He lifted his head and ran his tongue over one ass cheek, then the other before sliding it in between. Riley gasped when she felt Farkle's tongue slide between her smooth globes.

He spread her cheeks apart and swiped his tongue over her puckered rosebud. He heard Riley whimper as he swirled his tongue around before pushing it into her ass. Riley moaned at the sensation, and ground her ass down on his tongue. Farkle worked his tongue in and out of her ass, and brought one of his hands up to play with her clit, adding extra pleasure to what she was already experiencing.

She brought her hands to her breasts, playing with them as Farkle played with her. It didn't take long for her to realize she was getting close to cumming, and she said so to Farkle.

"Master, I'm so close!" She panted.

As soon as Farkle heard that, he gently pulled his hand from he clit and his mouth from her ass.

"Why did you stop?" She moaned.

"What did you say?" He demanded, pushing her off him and sitting up.

"I meant, why did you stop, Master." She said quickly, realizing her mistake.

"I think you need some punishment. Ten spanks to the ass should be enough." Farkle said. "Lay across my lap. Each time I spank you, I want to hear you count. Across my lap, now."

Riley hung her head as she laid herself over his lap, feeling his hard dick pressing into her abdomen. Farkle laid his hand one her ass before raising it up and bringing it down.

SMACK!

"One."

SMACK!

"Two."

"SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"THREE, FOUR, FIVE!" She cried out as the spankings got harder.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!"

SMACK!

"TEN!" She yelled out the final number. By then, her ass was red with Farkle's large hand-prints.

"Off my lap, Riley."

"Yes, Sir," She said quietly.

She pushed herself off Farkle and went to move back. But he wrapped his hands around he wrists and stopped her.  
"Straddle me."

Riley swung a legs over him, so her legs were on either side of his thighs. He pulled a condom out of the side table drawer again and opened it before handing her the condom.

"Put it on me."

Riley's hands shook as she rolled the condom down over his shaft.

"Have you ever ridden a dick?" He asked.

"No, Sir." She said, putting her head down. He lifted her head so she was looking at him again.

"This will be your chance to learn. You are on birth control, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

He pulled her so her entrance was over his dick. He pressed the tip of his dick into her and pushed her down onto him. She winced as she took his thick cock inside her, letting it stretch her open. He helped her slide up on his shaft, and back down. As soon as she had the rhythm down right, he let go of her hips and lifted her hands to his shoulders so she had something to hold as she rode him.

She ground her hips into him as she rode up and down his hard member. He wrapped his arms around her back and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts. He sucked her breasts as she slammed down on him repeatedly.

Farkle couldn't take it much longer, so he held her as he flipped them so he was over top of her. He started fucking her brutally, making Riley moan in both pain and pleasure.

"That's it, Riley," He groaned. "Cum for me. I know you're close."

Riley cried out as her orgasm hit her, making her arch into Farkle, and then go limp as he came inside the condom. He slowed his thrusts until he was completely spent. He lowered himself onto Riley carefully, and pressed his forehead onto her shoulder before turning his head and kissing her neck. He got off her and removed his condom and threw it out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panting. Riley laid on the bed, covered in sweat.

"I'll be okay in a minute or two, Master."

"Riley, we're done. You and Maya don't have to call me Master anymore." He got off the bed and held out a hand to her. She took it and sat up, placing her feet on the floor. she tried to stand, but almost fell over from sexual exhaustion.

"I got you, Mamasita." He said, and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. He carried her to the bathroom door. He placed her feet on the floor, but held an arm around her waist as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done, Farkle." Maya called out.

"It's okay, Maya. I'm just sending Riley in to get cleaned up. I need you to help her, she's a little wobbly on her feet."

"Okay." He heard. He opened the door enough for Riley to enter before closing it.

He leaned back on the wall and smiled. This was the most fun he's had, ever.

 **Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

As the girls cleaned themselves off in his bathroom, he put away his sex toys, unlocked his bedroom door and put on a robe before he picked up the girls clothing and placed it on his bed. He then picked up his cell phone and made a call. No one answered, so he left a voicemail.

"Hi, Mr. Matthews. Riley and Maya are with me at my place, studying. I wasn't sure if they told you or not, but I thought I'd give you a heads up. we're going to be studying for a little longer, so they'll be staying for dinner as well. It's not a problem, I hope. Call me back if you have any questions. Bye."

He hung up before using his private line to call to his butler.

"I need three dinners brought to my room please. Whatever was being made tonight will be fine. Also, I need the two best red roses we have, and two of the three rings I placed in my Father's Safe." He waited for an answer. "Yes, my birth-date is the code. It always is. Yes, have everything in my room in half an hour, if not sooner. Thank you."

He hung up and walked to the television. He turned it on for something to do as he waited for the girls.

He didn't have to wait long, because about ten minute later, the bathroom door opened and the girls came out with their hair and bodies wrapped in big fluffy towels. At the same time as they emerged, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called.

"Farkle!" The best friends exclaimed, holding the towels closer to their bodies.

"It's alright, Ladies." He assured them. His butler came in with a trolley and left.

"Get dressed, then we can eat." He said.

"So, first you fuck us, and then you feed us?" Asked Maya.

"You'll need your energy back soon, so yes." Farkle turned to uncover the food, placing a box with a ring on two of the plates as the girls got dressed.

Once clothed, Farkle motioned for them to sit on the couch. He walked over with their plates, piled with chicken, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and a hot roll.

"What's this?" He heard Riley ask as he turned to pick up his dinner and the two roses.

"Dinner." He said as he sat between them.

"I think she meant the boxes, Genius." Maya said sarcastically.

"Open them." He shrugged.

The girls glanced at each other before opening them.

"Farkle, what is this?" Maya said.

"Promise rings."

"For what?" questioned Riley.

"I once told you I would love you both the same." He started. "And I have, in more ways than one now. I still stand by that promise. I will never stop loving either of you, not even after I die. I will love you both. Now and forevermore."

He handed each of them a rose.

"You're both special to me. Nothing will ever change that."

The girls were speechless as he kissed them both on the cheek.

But even without them saying anything, he knew that they felt the same way.

The End.


End file.
